


Ежедневная рутина

by Morack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Тайная жизнь криминалистов – скандалы, интриги, расследования)))





	

Работа криминалиста только в фильмах кажется увлекательной. На самом деле это страшная нудятина. Вначале улики собирают на месте преступления, и каждую – каждую! – требуется аккуратно запаковать и надписать, указав место и время изъятия, имя того, кто работал "в поле", номер дела, описать, что улика из себя представляет. Потом всё собранное везут в лабораторию и регистрируют, чтобы обеспечить преемственность и прослеживаемость. Ведущий дело криминалист распределяет улики по специалистам, за них снова расписываются, и начинается работа.

Улики становятся пронумерованными пробами. Их разделяют на части и подвергают предварительной обработке различными реактивами – в зависимости от того, какой нужен анализ. Следующие этапы исследований выполняется на точных и сложных приборах, которые могут работать и без участия человека – достаточно задать последовательность действий. Лаборатория разделена стеклянными стенами на десятки боксов, и в каждом из них монотонно шумит, работая, по два-три таких прибора. Десять, двадцать, тридцать анализов в час. Люди и машины работают чётко и слаженно, в раз и навсегда установленном темпе, любой сбой в котором означает задержку в расследовании десятков дел.

Пройдя через цепочку анализов, улика, этот молчаливый свидетель, начинает говорить. И, в отличие от человека, она честна и ничего не скрывает – ни то, где её произвели, ни то, что сделали (или не сделали) с её помощью. Пятна крови, пота, спермы, высохшие слёзы, перхоть, выплеснутое кем-то пиво или коктейль, обтёршаяся кошка – любые следы обретают голос и рассказывают криминалистам свою историю сухим языком цифр. А они пересказывают это в суде, порой удивляя не только присяжных, но и самих преступников, уверенных в том, что уничтожили за собой все следы.

Ежедневная рутина остаётся внутри лабораторных стен, наполненных шумом от монотонно работающих приборов.


End file.
